


Frutta e sigarette

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [37]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cigarettes, F/M, Introspection, Sad, Sadness, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il giovane Vegeta ripensa a Bulma.Songfic su: Troye Sivan - Strawberries & Cigarettes - from Love, Simon (lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYI0E_Wr1gM&fbclid=IwAR2efIW1YQaLtvqa3dRO2xsNiAMKShpmBWrpFjb-3Gb4HRuvpU3OAJHhZEg; http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Troye-Sivan_14149880/traduzione-Strawberries---Cigarettes-80168193Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Fandom libero/Originale, qualcosa ispirato a "Strawberries & Cigarettes" di Troye Sivan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYI0E_Wr1gM).Fandom: Dragon Ball Coppia: Vegeta/Bulma AU





	Frutta e sigarette

Frutta e sigarette

Vegeta si sedette sul bordo del davanzale, guardando fuori dalla finestra e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra. L’odore del tabacco si mischiò a quello di fragole, _ananas _e _kiwi_ di un cestino di frutto posato sul tavolinetto vicino a lui.

Guardava le luci della città, l’ambiente era _grigio _scuro, gli alti palazzoni opprimevano il suo vecchio condomino.

< Ti ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta? Tu già fumavi e mi hai detto: ‘accendi la mia sigaretta’. Solitamente avrei mandato qualcuno a fanculo per molto meno, ed invece mi sono ritrovato a farlo. Chiedendoti: “Mi fai fare un tiro?” > pensò Vegeta, espirando una nuvola di fumo.

Un giornale gettato sul lercio pavimento ai suoi piedi riportava l’immagine di un matrimonio tra i due ragazzi. Titolava:

“La miliardaria Bulma Briefs, ereditaria della Capsule corporation, sposa il figlio del magnate dell’industria Kamura Toji”.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi.

< Quante volte hai mentito al tuo paparino e a quella moglie copertina che si ritrovava? Scavalcavi il giardino della tua villona e correvi da me. Quanto pensavi potessi andare lontano?

Ci siamo solo ingannato >. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, tingendosi del nero dell’eyeliner che gli truccavano gli occhi.

L’ambiente era al buio, ma le luci della città illuminavano il suo viso, rendendolo in penombra. Il raggio vermiglio di un’insegna al neon fendeva l’oscurità abbastanza da andarsi a posare su una chitarra elettrica posata in un angolo.

< Quante notti sei venuta ad ascoltare i miei concerti? Posso sentire ancora il sapore delle tue labbra. Sono stato uno sciocco a morire sui tuoi baci. Sapevo che erano sogni ad occhi aperti, ma… tra quegli anelli di fumo, la tua bocca che sapeva di zucchero, mi sono perso.

No, non di zucchero: di frutta e sigarette >.

Posò i suoi intensi occhi blu notte sul tavolo, dove intravedeva il cesto colmo di frutta. L’odore delle fragole leggermente fermentate era il più deciso, insieme a quello di fumo.

Saltò giù, la sigaretta ormai a metà, indossava degli stretti jeans neri, che gli mettevano in risalto le gambe muscolose. Raggiunse l’altra stanza, intravedendo gli oggetti nell’ombra e aprì il frigorifero, la luce di quest’ultimo lo investì.

< Quante volte sei venuta a vedere le mie corse clandestine?

Quanto ho rischiato come un povero idiota per qualche spicciolo in più. Quante volte correndo sulla 60 vedevo i fanali delle macchine avversarie e pensavo che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, che sarei morto in quel modo.

Festeggiavamo io e te, in un vicolo. I tuoi dannati capelli sapevano di caramella e avevano sempre tagli improponibili, da riccona.

Ci passavamo gli accendini come fossero stati i nostri dannati sentimenti >.

Afferrò una lattina di birra e l’aprì, portandosela alle labbra, e la sorseggiò.

< Pensavi che il destino si potesse sfidare in eterno?

Ricordo quella notte sul sedile posteriore del vecchio taxi che usavano per quelle gare. Quando le tue dita hanno toccato le mie mani.

Sono stato la tua prima volta. Il tuo maritino questo lo sa?

Eppure, nonostante tutto, sono ancora qui a pensarci >. Chiuse il frigorifero, la sigaretta era finita, continuando a sorseggiare la birra raggiunse il tavolo. Passando la mano sul legno, sentì il freddo del vetro del posacenere sotto i polpastrelli e spense il mozzicone al suo interno, con altri rimasugli.

< Riesco ancora a sentire il tuo odore sui miei vestiti.

Ho giocato al tuo gioco, ti ho lasciato vivere la tua favola di strada.

Anche se scappassi da qui, dessi alla mia anima una dannata vacanza, fragole e sigarette avrebbero il tuo sapore > pensò. A tentoni cercò il cesto di frutta, rumorosamente scansò la plastica che lo copriva, scappata in più punti, e prese una fragola, portandosela alla bocca.

< Sapranno per sempre di te… >. Pensò, prendendo anche uno dei quadratini di ananas tra le dita.


End file.
